Honesty
by kaumilovey
Summary: Elena is a servant in the palace of the royal Salvatore family. She meets and falls in love with Prince Damon almost instantly and he feels the same, but she's been burned before, and she won't trust him completely. He won't stand up to his father about how he feels about her. What will she do? What he ever be honest and show her what he feels is true?
1. Chapter 1

"At least I now know, that it could never work out my lord." Elena told me looking at me with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. She glanced down and shook her head laughing. My heart froze in my chest. She was not doing this. My heart was in my stomach. Tears threatened to enter my eyes, I felt the burning lump form in my throat.

"My Elena, you know to call me Damon, not my lord" I tried to tell her again, bringing my hand up to her face and brushing my thumb across her cheek, only to have her hand come up to take it off and put it back at my side, and her voice cut me off when she shook her head and sighed.

"No, my lord. Do not try to tell me once again. I cannot be with you sir. Your father and you, have made that abundantly clear. I will continue working for your family, but I will not be yours from this moment on." She shook her head, her chocolate locks shaking behind her. She turned to go but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Why is it, Elena, that you will not have me?" I already had some of an idea in my mind but I had to hear her say it. She shook her head and gently tore her arm from my hand. The flesh on my hand felt cold, without her touch.

"My lord, you will not nor ever will stand up to your Father- I-I mean His Majesty about our relationship. Whatever it was, that I was to you obviously was not enough to stand up to your father about this. So what was the point of this farce of a relationship? If it was never as real to you as it was to me. I will not be toyed around again, just to be discarded when His Majesty tells you, that you must marry my lord. I will not have my heart torn out when that happens. So to stop it preemptively will… Hurt me less in the future. Now" She shook her head, blinking the tears out of her eyes, before looking down and curtsying low before me. "Goodbye my lord." She turned and left and this time I let her. Staring at the spot she left with hurt in my eyes and a terrible pain in my chest. I had a feeling that was going to happen after what had transpired in the dining room earlier today.

We were currently on a private boat crossing the ocean to England, from our Kingdom of Mystic Falls. King Klaus had invited us over to have a ball celebrating his future wife, Caroline. I had no idea whom she was, only that my father said we had to go. In the dining room today, Elena had been the one to bring in the wine. She had walked in gracefully as usual, but she had brought my mother's favorite wine, instead of my fathers. Father had freaked out at her, calling her a stupid whore. I had felt anger, don't get me wrong. But not enough to risk my crown. Elena had looked to me for help, when father had continued insulting her, her eyes pleading with me, but I had ignored her, let my father continue to insult the girl that I loved. Though I hadn't realized that at the time, only when she walked out my door. She looked at me with tears nearly falling out of her eyes, and a look of pure hurt in them, her bottom lip trembling, before shaking her head, and walking out of the room as fast as she could. Then later when she normally comes to my room to meet with me to walk the deck, she did not show up. When she normally comes to clean my room, she sent another in her place. Only when I asked Ms. Hoyel to send her up to my room, did I see her.

I felt my heart pang in my chest as I walked over to the hidden stash of liquor in the chest at the end of my bed, opened it, picked up a bottle, and foregoing the glass put it to my lips and taking a large swig from it. I continued like this for the next few hours and then, being the idiot that I was, left my room, and ran straight into a brunette named Harly, or Hayley, or something and blacked out after her seductive smile.

I woke when I heard the door to my room open up and someone walk in. I heard a familiar sounding gasp and sat straight up in bed. I saw my Elena standing there, a bucket and cloth in hand, staring at the other side of the bed with hurt in her eyes. I was so happy to see her again, that I got up and almost ran to her, but when I looked to where she was looking, I saw why she was looking so hurt. There on the side of my bed where she used to reside beside me, was another brunette, hair spread out over the pillow, which had previously been reserved for her. I was left standing there in nothing but the sheet covering myself, she curtsied before me and looked down and the ground hurt still in her eyes.

"So sorry my lord, Ms. Hoyel told me to come wash your floors, I thought you would be out by now. I will leave you and you're…" She looked from me to the brunette, hurt evident, though she tried her best to hide it. "Friend, to whatever…" another pause, and I saw her take a breath, trying to calm herself, "you two were doing. Goodbye my lord." She went to turn, and leave my room, but I called her name before she could. She turned around, her doe eyes already glazing with tears.

"It's not what you think Elen-" I was cut off by the groan of the brunette and her sitting up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest, which was very naked under the sheet, and there on her shoulder was something that I didn't want Elena to see. It was a big blue and black, love bite. The proof of what I was trying to convince her did not happen, had indeed happened. "Elena, it's not what it looks like." I pleaded with her, but she just smiled a simple smile, I could tell it was fake, she had no emotions in her eyes.

"It's none of my business my lord." She told me, starting to turn away.

"It is all of your business my Elena." I whispered softly and she only paused for a singular moment before proceeding and walking out the door. I sat back down on my bed and put my pounding head in my hands, shaking it back and forth. I had just hurt the women I loved, maybe beyond repair. We arrived in London this evening and I intend to talk to my father before then, about Elena, about maybe making her Mine, in front of god, maybe making her my soon to be Queen. I felt a hand on my shoulder, before I could smack it off I heard a small voice.

"I understand, my lord. I hope I did not ruin your relationship further. I am truly sorry. I will go now." Hayley, I think her name was, got up and put her dress back on, before going to the door, but before closing it behind her, she turned around, smiled at me and said "Find her and tell her how you feel. There is no use living if you cannot love." Then she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

That evening the boat docked, and the staff were all lined up on the dock waiting for us. I walked down the line, everybody bowing or curtsying before me. I got to Hayley and shot the girl a smile, she really was a kind girl. When I got further down the line, I saw Elena curtsy and stare at the ground, not even looking at me and stopped walking, I almost walked over to her, but my father had plowed into my back.

"Go, we have people waiting for us." He hissed in my ear, and I had no choice before walking forward. I finished walking down, and was stood in front of King Klaus, and soon to be Queen Caroline. They welcomed us and my father dismissed our staff before going forward to our waiting carriage. As we rode away I saw Elena, carrying her small bag of belongings, lift up her dress slightly off the ground before walking away, towards the large cart that would be carrying our staff to the quarters that they were staying at. I sighed and promised myself and mentally promised Elena that I would go see her that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after dinner, King Klaus came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Where is this girl, the one that has you all twisted in the heart? And why is she not at your side mate?" He asked me and my brows crinkled in confusion. How the hell could he know that somebody had caught my heart?

"What do you mean sir?" I asked him, my heart rate elevating slightly. Klaus let out a roar of laughter and shook his head at me. I was still very confused

"Please, call me Klaus. I was in the carriage with you mate. I saw how you gazed out that window, at the bird with long brown hair and brown eyes. Also at supper, every time anyone would walk through the entry way, you would look up with a hopeful face, only to then look down at your food again. I know this, I had that feeling with my dear Caroline, and look, I caught and caged that bird. Why do you not have the object of your love?" He asked again.

"She is a maid, it could never be, my father would never allow it." I told him shaking my head and looking down. I heard footsteps and looked up only to see Lady Caroline, looking at me with an amused face.

"That never stopped Nik. I was just a lowly maid, and he still got me. His father, he understood, he had once felt that servants were below them, but after he saw the love in Nik's eyes, how happy I had made him, he changed his mind. It is unfortunate that he cannot be here for the wedding though, bless his soul and may he rest in peace. Now, go and get your girl, before she gets snapped up by someone else." Lady Caroline told me before grabbing Klaus' hand and pulling him towards the gardens, "Walk with me my soon to be husband." She smiled at me before they departed, both with love in their gaze towards each other. I hoped me and my darling Elena would be like that someday.

I smiled to myself at the picture in my head before running out the front door to where the servants quarters were and throwing the door open. A young man with dark skin, Harrison, I think, was standing startled at the loud noise, before seeing who it was, bowing before me. I pulled the man up.

"Where is Elena Gilbert's room?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face. The man pointed toward a long hallway before whispering out number 12, still not looking me in the eyes. I let out a laugh before running down the hallway to get to my beloved. I threw the door open only to come face to face with one full, one empty side of the room. I heard the clearing of a throat before turning around and seeing a girl with dirty blonde hair and a long face standing there with her arms crossed.

"And what are you looking for in my room my lord?" She asked me with a curious look on her face. I looked from her to the room.

"I thought Elena Gilbert was staying in this room." I asked her. Her gaze hardened before she showed a very defiant act and slapped me. I roared at her with my rage. How dare a servant slap the future King of Mystic Falls. "I could have you executed for that!"

"You deserved it my lord. You hurt my best friend. You treated her like a queen, until your father was around, then she would come back and feel like utter crap, and all because you, the man who claimed to want to protect her, and love her, would not stand up for her, then when she finally tells you how she feels, and that she would not do this anymore, unless you stand up to your father, you go and sleep with some random hussy, who looks eerily similar to her. Those are not the actions of a man who cares." She said to me with a venomous voice. I frowned, she was right.

"I know, and I am sorry, but I have to find her." I told her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry my lord, but she is gone." The girl informed me and my heart sunk into my stomach. She couldn't be gone. "She left after we got off the boat. She would not tell me where she was going, only that she could not stand working for the family of a man who had made her fall in love with him," She told me and my heart fluttered, and my blood felt like fire in my veins, I smiled a giant smile, "Only to have him tear it out, and see him sleep with other girls, and still have to see him every day." She hissed. My heart sunk again, my smile falling off my face, and I couldn't believe that she was gone. I had let her slip out of my grasp. I felt the tears start to form. "I don't know where she is, so do not bother asking me. Now, good evening my lord." She curtsied and walked into her room before closing the door. I walked back to the palace with a heavy heart.

I had the girl that I loved right in my grasp, and if it wasn't for my father, and my inability to stand up to him, I would have her with me, by my side, for only me for all eternity. But I had to go and fuck that up, like I fuck up everything in my life. I could feel the tears falling freely now. I got up inside the castle and went straight to my room, before collapsing on the bed and crying my eyes out. I clutched the pillow where my sweet Elena should have been. Right beside me, in my bed, in my life for all eternity, but my idioticness had made me screw up my chances and now she was gone. Lost to me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 months earlier...

I was walking the grounds by myself when I spotted Ms. Hoyel bringing someone onto our property. I walked a little closer before noticing the beauty that she was showing around. I walked over quickly but not too fast as to draw suspicion.

"Ms. Hoyel who do we have here?" I asked in what was hoping was my charming voice and grabbed the girls hand and bringing it to my lips to kiss it. The girl blushed and looked down. I smirked at took a second to really look at her. She was about 5'2" with deep chocolate brown eyes and flowing brown hair, currently braided down to her lower back. She had a decent sized bosom and from what I could see a perfect ass, but I couldn't say because it was hidden underneath a worn out old brown dress, that I must say, did not suit this girl at all.

"This is Elena, she is the new maid your father is bringing in." she told me looking me in the eyes with her motherly look that she had adapted to tell me and my little brother Stefan whether she was okay with something or was not. This was a look that said 'she is your new maid, you can't have her.' I could now see why she wore this dress, she couldn't afford the dress that would really suit her, she must have been from the lower class.

"Hello Elena." I drew out her name and smirked at her. She eyes hardened and she swiftly curtsied before me.

"My Lord. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now ma'am, if we could continue, I would hate to waste your majesty's time." She looked toward Ms. Hoyel with her gorgeous eyes. Ms. Hoyel nodded and they moved on, leaving me there staring after them as they'd walked away. I was stunned to say the least, she had not only deflected what normally had girls crawling towards me. Oh, this girl intrigued me would be an understatement. She enraptured me. She made me want her all the more with her cold shoulder, which I am ninety percent sure that was just because I am the Prince. I shook my head and laughed at myself before walking over toward the castle where I met my brother, Stefan. He smirked at me and gestured for me to walk with him.

"Did you see the new maid? She was a very tasty looking play toy, if I must say so." He told me licking his lips and chuckling. I felt almost as if he had hit a nerve in my body because I wanted to defend her. Elena, even her name was beautiful.

"Stefan, leave her alone, just let one servant get away without trying to bed her." I told him rolling my eyes. He looked at me as if I had grown another head and I knew this was not a normal act for me, to defend a servant, normally I was trying to bed them too.

"Care to make a wager brother? The one of us who sleeps with the maid first wins. I don't know what yet, but they shall win. Wait! They shall win not having to go to dinner with father and the Petrova family next winter. I know how you hate them brother. So what do you say?" he asked me sticking his hand out for me to shake. I knew I shouldn't have agreed but I put my hand in his and shook it, sealing the bet. I just really did hate that family. Tatia was always trying to get her hooks onto one of the family. I felt guilty instantly but the lady was also very attractive so I could not deny that I could imagine bedding her.

"Fine brother but be prepared to lose." I told him starting to walk away. He chuckled behind me and walked the other way. I went into the castle and spotted Elena walking out into the hallway from the servants quarters. I smirked and walked up behind her, grabbing her by her hips and bringing her to my chest, running my hands over her stomach. I felt her stiffen in my arms and her head tilted to the side, when I ducked my head behind her so she could not see who I was. She started to struggle and I tightened my grip on her and kissed her shoulder. She sighed and brought her head straight back into mine, head-butting me and making me stumble back, letting out a howl of pain. She looked to see who she hit with anger in her eyes, but as soon as she saw who I was her eyes went wide, and her mouth hit the floor.

"I am so sorry my lord! I didn't know who was touching me and I acted on instinct." Elena told me in a panic, bringing the cloth that was in her hand to my nose. She then stopped and brought her hand back again, her brows crinkling. "Wait, why were you touching me like that? You do not know me my lord. Not enough to touch me in that manner!" I was shocked that she had the gull to stand up to one of the lords of the house but also impressed because she was feisty, Stefan would have fun trying with this one. I chuckled at this and shook my head when she raised her eyebrows, her hands on her hips, and a pout on her delectable lips.

"Sorry ma'am but I may have just been doing that to test you, how ready you would be if something were to happen. If you know what I mean miss. I thought we could have some fun." I told her waggling my eyebrows at her, reaching out for her to bring her closer to me yet again, only to have my hands slapped away by her small hands. She was looking at me with a furious look on her face. I must say, I liked this face, it made her look like a queen, her hair should have been flowing behind her. Her eyes narrowed and I then became almost scared at the look she was giving me. If looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under, buried with my head down, like a witch should be.

"Excuse me sir, but I am no hussy, I do not sleep with men whom I have just met, let alone who are the son of my new boss and the king. I suggest you look elsewhere if you are looking for that kind of service." She told me with a brilliant look of defiance on her face. "Now, if you will excuse me Majesty." She told me sarcastically before turning around and going back the way that she had originally been going. Oh this one was a firecracker for sure. I was going to have a riot with her.

Later that evening, I went up to Ms. Hoyel and instructed her to have the new girl, Elena, clean my floors tonight. After supper I went up to my room and pushed to door open to see the view of Elena crouched down on the floor, moving back and forth, scrubbing my floors. I smirked to myself and just stood there enjoying the view. She sighed and shook her head.

"I know your there my lord, you can stop staring now." She told me looking at the ground with what I'm assuming was an angry face. I could tell this one did not appreciate being ogled. But to be perfectly honest, you could not look how she looked and not get looks of appreciation.

"But Miss Elena, I am enjoying the view." I told her walking around to the front of her. She sat back on her calf's and sighed. I looked down at her and she looked so tired already.

"First you, and your assuming I am a Trollope, and then the other prince assuming that because I was told to bring him lunch, that I was there to screw him too." She huffed and got up, putting the sponge into the bucket and shaking her head. "What is it with this family and assuming that everyone is here to do their sexual bidding? What shall I expect from the king, shall he try to bed me as well? I am so done with this family already." She told me shaking her head. She started heading towards the door, only to be stopped by me calling out her name.

"What happened with my brother?" I asked her tilting my head to the side slightly. She shook her head and blinked her eyes.

"Please don't ask, I know you have no care how he treats me, as you did the same thing. So I will leave you now." She told me grabbing the bucket and opening the door to leave. She left me standing there dumbfounded. I think it was about five minutes later when I finally decided to follow her. I turned the corner to the servants quarters to see Elena talking to Ms. Hoyel.

"I am sorry Bee, I know you did this as a favor to my mother, and god knows she would appreciate it, her and daddy," She looked down and took a deep breath and continued, "but I cannot do this anymore. The two princes have already assumed that I would sleep with them! I am outraged, they think I am some whore!" I heard her say and I immediately felt bad, I had pushed her too far.

"But Elena, how would you support yourself and Jeremy? Since your parents have died-"Ms. Hoyel's eyes widened and her hand slapped over her mouth. "I am so sorry Elena! I didn't mean to mention that and sort of use it against you! I'm just worried about you my dear. I don't want you to have to turn to anything radical, like prostitution." She continued and my heart went out to this girl that was in front of me. She had to support herself and this Jeremy, whoever he was. And me and my brother, the spoilt twits we are, have made it nothing but hard.

"I'm sorry that I have made you feel that way Miss Elena. I will talk to my brother, and I will refrain from doing anything more of the kind, but please do not feel that you need to leave your job because of us." I interrupted and Elena's head snapped in my direction and her eyes went wide. She looked back to Ms. Hoyel and shook her head, running past me, out the doors and into the garden that was just beyond the servants quarters. This time I followed right after her, running past the first fountain, I went into the hedge maze.


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered aimlessly for what could have been minutes and what could have been an hour, I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I had to find Elena. When I got to the innermost part of the maze, where a small bench was hidden underneath a big apple tree, I saw her leaning against the tree with her head in his hands. Hearing her soft sobs I slowly walked up to her. When a twig snapped under my foot her head snapped up and I couldn't help but feel bad. I was partly the cause of her swollen tear stained face.

"What do you want? Are you here to question my innocence again?" She asked me hurt shown all over her face. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and brought her back so that she was facing me. Our bodies were only inches apart but the distance in her eyes made me feel miles away from her. I brought my hand up to brush away one of the tears that still clung to her cheek and she flinched away from my touch. I brought my hand down to her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened?" I asked her as I started rubbing her arm gently, like trying to coax a cat out of a corner.

"Why? So you can make fun of my tragic story?" She asked as she tried to pull away from my grip. I held on tighter to her and looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"No, I just want to know you, and who this Jeremy is. I want to know what happened to you." I told her, with what I hope in my eyes was compassion. I don't know why, but I really wanted to know this girl.

"I don't want your pity, my lord." She spit back at me. I felt my face fall into a frown, and I grabbed her face in my hands and shook my head.

"It's not pity, Miss Elena. I genuinely want to know you." I stroked her cheek with my thumb and looked into her eyes, seeing the internal struggle play out, "Please Elena, just trust me."

"What do you want to know my lord?" She sighed and pulled out of my arms, leaning them feeling cold, and walking over to the bench and sitting down, wrapping her arms around herself. I sat down next to her and placed my hands in my lap.

"What happened to your parents? And why do you need this job so badly?" I asked her with a frown on my face.

"My parents died about two months ago, their carriage crashed into the lake by Wickery Bridge and they could not get out in time. They died and left me alone. Well not alone. But alone enough." She took a deep breath before continuing. "About two years back I worked as a maid at the Fell's. Their son Logan, was my main boss, and we spent time together a lot. We got closer and he told me he loved me. I had indeed fallen for him and believing that he loved me I let him take my innocence, believing that he was going to wed me." She laughed bitterly and her eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "But after that, he told me he wanted nothing to do with me. I still worked there for about two days before the lady of the house told me I was fired. It was about two months after that that I found out that I was pregnant with Logan's child. I went to him to try and tell him, but he called me a hussy and told me to never contact him again. My mother and father did not get angry at me, they did not yell, they had understood and like the loving parents they are, they helped me with the pregnancy and when my baby boy," She smiled a brilliant smile as the tears leaked out of her eyes. "my Jeremy came into this world, they helped me raise him. He is almost two years old now." She told me her eyes lighting up and I couldn't help but see how wonderful this girl in front of me. "The reason that I need this job is that after they died, I started to look for a job. I applied at all the places I could but they all refused me. They refused me because Logan had told them that I had slept with his father, and would surely make their husbands cheat on them. It was only when Ms. Hoyel had seen how bad Jeremy and I had gotten that she had gotten me this job. My cousin Jenna and her husband Alaric and taking care of Jeremy during the day while I am working." She told me looking at her hands and letting the tears continue to leak out of her eyes. I couldn't believe that this girl had gone through so much. I also felt a storm of rage go through my body towards Logan Fell. How could he do something so despicable to this girl? She had done nothing but fall for him. "Now if you will excuse me my lord I must get back to work." She told me as she got up and started to walk away, only to be stopped by me getting up and grabbing her arm, bring her into me and wrapping my arms around her, hugging her to me with all my strength, but not enough to hurt her.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest. I held her while she cried and rubbed her back soothingly. When she finished crying, she held onto my shirt firmly, and only let go when she realized what she was doing. She bowed her head before me and curtsied. I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed her face and brought my lips to hers. I saw her eyes slide shut, and soon after mine followed. I felt her hands slide up my chest and around the back of my neck, bringing me closer. My hands slid down the side of her body, down to her waist bringing her closer to my own body, if that was even possible. She gripped my hair in her hands and tugged at it, drawing a growl out of me. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission and she opened her mouth slightly allowing me entrance. She moaned as my tongue melded with hers. I decided right there that I loved that sound and wanted to be the only one to draw it out of her again. I lowered my hands down to her things and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, grinding myself against her, drawing a long, deep moan out of Elena. I growled again and walked her over to the tree, shoving her back against it and bringing one of my hands up to cup her breast and the other rubbing up and down her thigh. I detached my mouth from hers and moved it down her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along it. I ground my erection into her again and she arched her back, pushing her chest up towards my face. I couldn't resist, I bit the top of her breast and soothed it with a kiss. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips into mine. I growled and moved my hand underneath her dress and started moving towards where I knew she wanted me to be.

"Elena!" I heard someone say behind us and I groaned as she pulled away from me. I looked down and saw regret clouding her eyes and I'm not going to lie, it hurt but I understood why. I turned around to see a girl with bright red hair, carrying a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked exactly like Elena, in her arms. "I am so sorry to interrupt, but Jeremy. He's sick. He has a high fever and he just threw up. He keeps asking for Mama." The girl, who at the moment, I'm assuming is Jenna told us and Elena went running over and picked up the boy out of the girls arms and put her hand on his forehead, immediately bringing it back and rocking the child back and forth, humming in his ear.

"I have been trying to find you for the past twenty minutes. I looked all over and you were nowhere to be found." Jenna said and Elena's eyes clouded over with guilt. She bit her lip and kept humming to try and soothe the boy. Jenna glared my way and shook her head at me.

"It's going to be okay Jer, shhhhhhh. It will be okay my baby." She kissed his forehead and rocked back and forth. I could feel a strange feeling in my heart and it grew the longer I watched her. I shook my head but couldn't shake the feeling from my heart. I cleared my throat and Elena's head snapped up in my direction. "Jenna, this is the Prince, Damon Salvatore, my lord this is my cousin Jenna Saltzman, and my son Jeremy Gilbert." She quickly introduced and Jenna's eyes widened and she curtsied. I nodded at her. "Jenna I can take care of him now. Thank you for coming and bringing him to me." They said goodbye and we sat in silence, only her humming, for about two minutes.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her waist, and brought my hand up to her cheek. She shook her head moved away from me. I dropped my hands and crinkled my eyebrows. The hurt could practically be seen radiating off of her. She shook her head and kissed Jeremy's head.

"Please don't my lord." She whispered looking at me with tears in her eyes. I swallowed thickly before nodding my head.

"You can go home to take care of your son Elena. I will tell Ms. Hoyel. I will make sure your job is safe. Just make sure your kid is okay." I told her moving towards her and kissing her head before she nodded and made her escape. When I was sure she was gone I turned around and punched the tree.

We had made such good progress, she had opened up to me, and if it weren't for Jenna, I would be balls deep in Elena right now. Now I bet you 100% she thinks I'm just like Logan Fell right now. Just using her. I shook my head and promised myself that I would show her I wasn't like him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena, dear where did you and Jeremy get off to? We are supposed to be going to the King's house for dinner with your sister! You know how Katherine and Elijah are looking forward to seeing you both!" Tatia yelled through the gardens where she was sure her 'sister' had gone off into.

Elena was sitting on a blue colored wooden bench with Jeremy in her lap, humming his favorite lullaby into his ear. She did not like that his favorite lullaby was the one that Damon had sung to him on many occasions. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of her previous love. She lifted Jeremy off of her lap and put him on the ground, getting on her knees in front of him, she fixed his waist coat, smoothing it down and shooing him towards Tatia. He ran off jovially to her cousin, bouncing in his excitement.

Elena stood up slowly, being careful not to go to fast. She smoothed her hand over the top of her dress, and down it. Her hands went over the bump smoothly and she smiled to herself. At least she would have something to remember her only love by.

\- -DPOV

I walked into the palace with my head held high. The last time I had been in this castle was when my Elena had run off. I still missed her but it had been months. My father had passed away in that time and he was now the king of Mystic Falls. This dinner was a congratulatory dinner for me from the king of England, Klaus. Klaus' brother Elijah was also back from his honeymoon with his new bride Katherine Petrova. She was supposedly a wonderful person. But she was also related to Tatia, and I was sure that she would be invited to welcome back her sister. I was slightly late as always. I strolled into the dining hall, pausing to bow his head to the king.

"Damon, friend nice of you to make it. I'm sorry but Katherine's guests are slightly late. They will be here momentarily. Do sit and have some scotch though." Klaus said as he held Caroline's hand. He smirked at her and she smirked back. I was wondering what that was about when the doors burst open to reveal Tatia strutting in. I rolled my eyes and looked back down to my drink when I heard a familiar laugh.

"Mama! We see awntie, and unca now? Dey in hewe?" the little voice said and I looked up to see little Jer, running into the room, smiling his beaming smile. He ran to Elijah and jumped into his lap, giving him a big hug. I looked at him in awe. "Dawmn? DAWMN!" he yelled when he saw me. He got off of Elijah, and ran to me jumping up into my lap and giving me a big bug. I wrapped my arms around him, still in awe that he was here.

"Jeremy honey, get off this man right now. I know your exited to be here, but do not bother-" A honey voice started to say when Jeremy ran to her. She crouched down without looking at me and finished talking to him. "The nice man." She told him ruffling his hair slightly.

"But mama! It's Dawmn." He said grabbing her face and turning it towards me. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her hair had grown down and was now past her chest, enticing me. Her breast's had grown bigger since I had last seen her. I looked into her eyes and they were wide with shock. I'm sure my eyes reflected the shock there.

"I see that baby." She told him. "Hello your majesty." She greeted me, bowing her head towards me, still crouched by her son. She told Jeremy to sit down. And started to get up, only to be assisted by Tatia. When she was stood to her full height, I started to blink rapidly. Her belly was swollen. She thanked Tatia and went to sit down.

"Now that everybody is here, I would like to say thank you all for joining us. I have three things to say. One; congratulations to my brother and his beautiful wife. Two; congratulations to my friend Damon on becoming king. And three; congratulations to my now sister, Elena, on her pregnancy. We will all be happy to help you out when you need anything at all." Klaus raised his glass and everyone followed suit. I sipped and put my glass down. Looking across to where Elena was sitting with shock still evident in my eyes.

Dinner went by quickly and we all moved to the lounge for drinks. I followed behind and when we were all settled, pulled Elena aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed. She looked anywhere but at me.

"I see you have moved on, and quite quickly I'm assuming. Who is the father? Your husband?" I asked her, my heart throbbing at the thought of her being married and carrying someone else's child within her.

"I'm not married Majesty." She told me looking down. I crooked my head to the side. So she was not married. But she was pregnant. Who had she let do this to her? Or had it been him?

"So who… Who…?" I took a step towards her and she shook her head. I stepped forward again, we were almost touching and the closeness was intoxicating after the long time we had been apart. She shook her head and laughed.

"Who do you think idiot." Elena looked at me with cold eyes. I gave her a confused look. "I'm leaving. I came here to visit my sister with my son and that is what I intend to do. Goodbye Damon." She told me as she walked towards the door. When she left I wracked my mind for what she meant. Could she have meant that I was the father? But how would that be possible, the only time that we had been intimate was… around 8 months ago! Fuck! I was the father of her unborn fetus. That means that she hadn't been with anyone since she had left. My heart had swelled thinking that I was the last man to be ensnared in her. I had a permanent smirk on my face when I left the room to search out Elena. Jeremy looked at me and bounded up to me.

"Dawmn, will you pway wiff me? Mama is talking to awntie Kitty." Jer said grabbing my hand taking me out to the garden. I looked back to see Elena, glaring at me and shaking her head to say no. I looked back to Jeremy and crouched down to about his height.

"Sorry, Jer. No can do. I actually have to talk to your mama about something." I looked back at Elena and smirked at her, she rolled her eyes, said her goodbye to Katherine and walked over to us.

"What did you say Damon?" She asked picking up her son and kissing his head. My heart swelled with love, seeing her being motherly. I couldn't imagine the feeling it would be when she was holding OUR child in her arms. I swallowed thickly before replying.

"I told Jeremy I needed to talk to you. Isn't that right Jer?" I asked him stepping closer to him and Elena, ruffling his hair and looking at Elena. She just glared at me which made me smirk. I loved when she got riled up and angry. It made her look like an avenging angel, and made me want to shove her against the wall and take her again and again.

"We just finished talking Damon. What else is there to talk about?" She looked me in the eyes and dared me to say something on the contraire, and I raised one of my eyebrows accepting the dare.

"Yes, but you walked out before I had the chance to say what I wanted to say. So there is a lot to talk about Miss Elena." I looked at her with mischief in my eyes. "And I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't mind waiting a little bit to see his mother. Isn't that right bud?" I asked him smiling. Jeremy gave me a suspicious look before looking back at his mom, who had a glare on her face, and looking back at me, his face turning into a glare.

"No mamma don't want to tawk to you," He looked at me with a pout on his adorable little face. Elena looked at me with a smug smirk. "Wanna go home now mamma." He said grabbing her face and kissing her cheek. She nodding and called for Katherine.

"Kat, were going to go home now, can we take the carriage and can you get Tatia home?" She asked as Katherine walked up to us with a confused look on her face.

"But honey you just got here, I wanted to talk to you more." She told Elena with a saddened look on her face. Elena's eyes looked directly at Katherine as if they were having a conversation with their minds, and her eyes darted to me. Katherine's eyes widened with realization and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay honey but I will stop by for tea tomorrow, so we can talk." Katherine told Elena hugging her and nodding in the direction of Klaus, Caroline and Elijah, to tell them that she was leaving. They all said their goodbyes and Elena and Jeremy walked out. The one chance I had to talk to her since she ran away and I blew it.


End file.
